The present invention relates to the fitness industry, therapeutic rehabilitation industry, and sports performance industry. The embodiments herein relate generally to an elastic resistance training apparatus for the performance of ankle plantar flexor exercises, dorsi flexor exercises, ankle inverter exercises, or ankle everter exercises by a user.
There are countless resistance training devices in the form of elastic resistance bands and elastic resistance tubing devices that are currently on the market. Many of these devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,202 B2 are attached to the user's body in various arrangements by using cuffs and/or come with removable resistances that can be altered or switched by using clips to allow the user to perform the exercises and or activity that is desired. Another such device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,003 B1, provides a device that slips over the toe box of the user's shoe to perform the desired exercise. Although there are many more products that are available in the market for elastic resistance training, many of these devices suffer from the defect of being easily dislodged or disengaged from the user resulting in ineffective workouts.
Resistance exercise tubing and elastic bands are well known for their use in therapeutic rehabilitation and fitness training. These devices are typically applied at the distal femur and/or the distal tibia of both legs to provide resistance training to the hip musculature which includes hip flexors, hip extensors, hip internal rotators, hip external rotators, hip adductors and hip abductors whether it be for therapeutic rehabilitation and/or fitness training. The resistance for many of the products is created by the movement of limbs in opposite directions. This creates tension of the elastic resistance tubing and elastic band.
A recognized problem with the prior art devices is the inadvertent sliding and movement of the devices during use. The prior art devices frequently move up and down the leg or slide off the foot when in use which results in decreased performance and results.
It is an object of the present invention to provide users with a resistance training device that stays in place during multiple forms of exercise and resistance training.
A further object of the present invention is to allow the user the ability to improve fitness in regards to progressive resistance training, flexibility, balance, coordination, muscle endurance and muscle strength.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the user the ability to perform functional movements while using the present invention.